The Horror of the Ghost Mimes/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Archie Andrews and Ed, Edd, n Eddy”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, we meets Archie Andrews and Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Jewelry Store Heist (In the jewelry store, two Ghost Mimes appeared to steal a pearl and diamond necklaces before the guards show up. When the guards walked in. The Ghosts are gone, along with the necklaces.) Summer Invite to Camp Witwicky The Familiar Faces '''Shaggy: Like, what's that?! Fred: I don't know, but let's find out. (Fred opens the gas station's bathroom door , revealing Ed, Edd n Eddy, who're falling out.) Shaggy: '''Eds? Is that you? '''Eddy: '''Hi guys, we really gotta stop bumping into each other. '''Ed: Hello, I am Ed. Eddy: You already met them, lumpy. Daphne: 'What are you guys doing out here? '''Edd: '''Our parents called the counselors at Camp Witwicky to keep an eye on us from making scams. '''Eddy: '''Yeah, we wanna spent the summer together before high school starts. '''Velma: '''You guys finished junior high? '''Ed: '''Yep. '''Eddy: '''Where you guys going? '''Daphne: '''Camp Witwicky. '''Fred: '''We're helping Archie and his gang out too. Let us give you a ride there, for old time sake. '''Eddy: '''Sure, we don't mind. Just like old times. '''Shaggy: '''Good. We're just gonna run in and pick up some snacks for the road. '''Ed: '''I'll come! (Shaggy, Scooby and Ed run into the store to pick up some snacks while Fred and Eddy are confused. Edd put the belongings in the back.) Introducing the new Lorcan (Shaggy, Scooby and Ed grabs some snacks for the road. They grab some doughnuts, candy, ice-cream, sodas and much more. Fred, Edd and Eddy walked in.) '''Edd: '''Ed! Don't go overboard! '''Shaggy: '''We're just grabbing a couple of little things, Double D. '''Eddy: '''Well, let's paid them and get outta here. Right, Ed? (Ed was looking at something.) '''Eddy: '''What are you doing, Lumpy?! Can't you see why i'm.... I can't believe it. '''Shaggy: '''What? (Shaggy, Scooby and the Eds sees a fourteen years old native-american boy. He has green hair, glasses and headphones. He's the identical image of Lorcan Darcy. He's writing on his laptop.) '''Shaggy: '''He looks like Lorcan? '''Edd: '''I can't believe it. He reminds me of... of that Spider-Man successor, Miles Morales. '''Eddy: '''Miles? Oh right, Peter Parker died. But, it's make no sense, how is that boy, Lorcan? '''Scooby: '''Maybe there's two of Lorcans we know. '''Eddy: '''Two?! Of course. Let me try and talk to him. (Eddy walked to the boy to talk to him. Eddy sits beside him) '''Eddy: '''Hey, can I sit? '''Lorcan: '''If you want. '''Eddy:'What are you working on? '''Lorcan: My novel. It's about my life and the mystery of the Ghost Mimes. Eddy: '''Ghost Mimes? '''Lorcan: '''Yeah, they robbed the jewelry store last night. I have to investigate. Archie and Gang returns Reunion (The Eds arrived with Lorcan to Camp Witwicky before the campers arrived. Lorcan was looking at the mysterious key that his father left him before his disappearance.) '''Eddy: Trying to find out the key? Lorcan: ''' Yeah. I have to find him. '''Edd: '''Don't worry. We have entire summer to investigate. '''Ed: '''Yeah. We can have a best summer together! '''Lorcan: '''Thanks guys. The Ghost Mime and Mystery Man appear Sabrina, Josie and the Pussycats meets the Kids and the Kanker Sisters Original Lorcan appears (Lorcan and Ed are walking in the woods after handcuffing Reggie to one of the boy cabins. Lorcan feels his heads as he remembers something in his childhood.) '''Ed: '''Are you okay? '''Lorcan: '''Yeah. Ever since when I was young, me and my parents never liked each other and never truely get along. They were constantly belittled my sisters by not allowing them to have friends from school, have phones, participate in extracurricular activities, nor drive when they reach the legal age of sixteen. When my dad disappeared, I steals the key and secretly travels to Camp Witwicky to find him. '''Ed: '''Really? What does your parents do? '''Lorcan: '''My mom is a lawyer and my dad's a comic book artist, I wanted the money to leave home for an adventure. My siblings supports my dream and want to help me out. That's what siblings do. I accept their help and fight back. '''Ed: '''If you hate your parents so much, why do you want to rescue your dad? '''Lorcan: '''He's the man I repected, we secretly bond over comic books inspiration. We both agree to keep it a secret from my mom. '''Ed: '''Cool. (Just then, Lorcan and Ed sees an elevator appearing out of nowhere. The door opens and it reveals to be the original version of Lorcan Darcy. He is a super intelligent boy in the age of sixteen. He wears a grey clothing and glasses. He has a bowl hair. He speaks in a british accent when he sees Lorcan for the first time.) '''Original Lorcan: '''By jove, you're him! '''Lorcan: '''And who are you? '''Original Lorcan: '''I'm you. The Original Lorcan Darcy. '''Lorcan: '''W...what? There's another me?! '''Original Lorcan: '''I'm afraid so. I'm sorry for trouble you, lads, but i'm travel on my way back to my world and my elevator must've transported in your universe. Are you by any chance from New Royale City? '''Lorcan: '''Never been there. '''Original Lorcan: '''Oh, it's the Storiverse Lorcan aka number seven. You must be number thirteen. '''Ed: '''There's more than one?! '''Original Lorcan: '''I'm afraid so. We can talk about it at your campsite. '''Lorcan: '''Okay. Let's go. (Lorcan, Ed takes the Original Lorcan back to camp. One of the two Ghost Mimes are watching them walking back.It making a fist very angry before disappearing) Spider-Lorcan, Red Eagle and Pokemon Destiny Lorcan appears (Archie, Betty, Jughead, Eddy, Fred, Velma and Daphne are investigating in the woods while three figures are spying on them while standing in the tree. When Betty turn around, they disappeared.) '''Archie: '''You okay? '''Betty: '''Yeah, I think I see something. Up there. (Betty points at the trees up high and Archie is confused.) '''Archie: '''I think you're imagining things, Betty. (Just then, Fred, Velma, Daphne were brought up to the brench of the tree. Archie, Betty, Jughead and Eddy are about to go help them but they got brought up when someone spray a web. They sees a bluish-purple looking Spider-Man, A Eagle vigilante and a long blue-haired jungle boy) '''Spider-Lorcan: '''Hey guys. '''Daphne: '''Who are you? '''Pokemon Destiny Lorcan: '''We're Lorcan Darcys. '''Jughead: '''There's four? '''Red Eagle: '''We're from another different universes.The Pokemon Destiny Lorcan is the fifth one or we call him Number 5. Spider-Lorcan is number 11 and call me 12. '''Velma: '''And what number is the Lorcan we knew? '''Spider-Lorcan:'' ''Oh, the Storiverse Lorcan? He's number 7. I hope Dilton and Eddy didn't tell you, he survived the explosion. Daphne: '''How? '''Archie: '''Eddy found him at the river when we saw the bridge exploded. He lost his arm and felt in pain. We brought him to our hospital so we can rest. He was in a coma for six months. '''Eddy: '''It's true. Right, Betty? '''Betty: '''Yes, We helped him out as a friend. He wanted a fresh start by helping us. He wanted to return the favor by being a good friend. He clean up at the diner, repair the roof and paint a mural for the mayor's re-election. '''Fred: '''Where is he now? '''Betty: '''Follow the tune of the piano and you see him. Veronica, Shaggy, Scooby and Double D are there. Storiverse Lorcan returns (Shaggy, Scooby,Veronica, Valerie, Melody, Sabrina and Edd hear a piano playing in the woods. They decided to follow the tune. They see a person playing it but it's none other than the storiverse Lorcan. The one Shaggy and Scooby team up with from before in the past. And now, the half of his face is scarred.) '''Shaggy: '''Zoinks! It's our Lorcan. '''Edd: Wait, That's the Lorcan we know who died three times?! Veronica: '''What do you mean three times? '''Edd: Cillian told me that Lorcan gave him his powers before sacrficed himself to take down the Crime Syndicate and a week later, he was revived. The second time, Lorcan fall into the death portal which he survived and after the war against Prince Blueblood, he walked out of the portal. The third and final time that we though that he's dead when he blew up a bridge in order to protect us from those cheerful people who think we have humbugs. Shaggy: '''What happened to him? '''Edd: '''He was presumed dead. We met Valerie while we're enjoying the wonder of nature. '''Valerie: '''Then, we teamed up to get Lorcan to a hospital in Riverdale. '''Storiverse Lorcan: You guys know I can hear y'all, right? (Scooby and Shaggy walked to their Lorcan. He was smiling at them and glad to see them after a long time.) Storiverse Lorcan: Well, well, well. Shaggy and Scooby Doo. Long time, huh? Shaggy: '''Yeah. What happened to you? We thought you died again. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''I healed myself, I stayed in Riverdale for the past six months and I decided to go on my new journey. '''Shaggy: '''What is it? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''I'm going to Florida. I think I've found my mom. '''Veronica: '''Your mom? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Yeah. A doctor knows who I am. He told me that my mom is in the mental hospital. My siblings know and want me there. I said no. '''Shaggy: '''Lorcan, Do you know there's another you that came to this camp with the Eds? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''There's another me? '''Edd: '''Yes, Me, Ed and Eddy met him when we're on a train here. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''So, two Lorcans in this universe? That's kinda confusion but awesome. '''Melody: '''What song you're playing? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''I don't know, it's about my escape. '''Edd: '''Lorcan, We really, really have a problem about it. The citizens of New Royale City got a tracking device and chipped your lucky jacket. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Go on. '''Edd: '''I know that I often have serious moral objections to the things that you do, but... if you don't take off your jacket, I believe they will take you home. Take off your jacket, so they won't. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Don't worry, amigo. You've made a brilliant idea. Glad you told me. I'll hide it. (Lorcan takes off his jacket and hide it at the piano, so the citizens won't get to him. Edd gave him a thumbs up.) '''Edd: '''Good idea. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''So, let's go see the others. (Archie, Betty, Jughead, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Eddy, Spider-Lorcan, Pokemon Destiny Lorcan and Red Eagle arrived back to the camp where they see Lorcan, Ed, Reggie and Moose talking about the mysterious key. They sees Shaggy, Scooby, Edd, Veronica, Sabrina, Valerie, Melody and the Storiverse Lorcan arriving back to the camp as well. Fred, Velma and Daphne are happy to see him again.) '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Guys! '''Fred: '''Lorcan? Last time we saw you where you fell into the death portal. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''A few friends of mine in the second dimension needed my help. That's the last time I went there. '''Fred: '''You died the first time. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''I didn't die. I destroyed the bridge six months ago to get away from my family. I have to keep moving forward. '''Velma: '''Dinkeys! You must've travel a long way from home. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Yeah, make new friends, have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. '''Eddy: '''A boyfriend? Are you a...? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Yeah, i'm bisexual. It's kinda weird for me. I haven't told my family about it after the war. '''Original Lorcan: '''Amazing. And you, Red-hair boy, what's your name. '''Archie: '''Archie, Archie Andrews. (Red Eagle was shocked that Archie in this universe is still alive. In his universe, Archie died to saved Kevin Keller from the assassination.) '''Red Eagle: '''I'm sorry, I can't do this. (Red Eagle walks away, Betty was shocked that he flies to the cabin's roof to do a litte thinking.) '''Shaggy: '''What's up with him? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''According to his universe, Archie died when he is shot in the stomach while saving Kevin Keller.from an assassination attempt from a stalker's bullet. It says that Kevin is a newly elected United State Senator who won on a platform of stricter gun legislation. After a year of tragedy, Kevin returns as a guest speaker at a special ceremony, attended by everyone, in which Riverdale High's name is officially changed to Archie Andrews High School. '''Archie: '''That doesn't mean he becomes a superhero and fight crime. '''Original Lorcan: '''I believe that he was out cold during the incident in New York that gave him electrokinetic powers. '''Edd: '''What is the incident? '''Original Lorcan: '''It's the event called Hurrican Lightning Storm Festival. It strikes number twelve into the Red Eagle. Right before his parents divorced, i don't know. He was out for two weeks. '''Spider-Lorcan: '''Amazing. So that's the origin of his powers? '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''I believe so. '''Original Lorcan: '''Hey number thirteen, I was thinking lately and all twelve of us Lorcans can teach you how to be one of us. You can learn from us how to control your powers. '''Spider-Lorcan: '''Yeah, It's only for fourty-seven hours and breaks are allowed. '''Lorcan: '''You guys can teach me? '''Pokemon Destiny Lorcan: '''Sure we can. The other seven are arriving and although we can really use their help teaching you. And in return, you two Lorcans can help us get back in our universes. '''Storiverse Lorcan: '''Okay. '''Lorcan: '''I'm in. The Kids encounters Lady Purple and the Purple Demon (Kevin, Rolf and Nazz are walking in the woods and sees a woman in purple dress, leather jacket and a mask fighting a armor purple demon. The woman bring out her katana as the demon turn his arm into a sword.) '''Purple Demon: '''Let's end this. '''Lady Purple: '''With pleasure. (They fought so hard until it ends with a draw. Kevin, Rolf and Nazz are shocked and scared of them. Lady Purple and the Purple Demon saw them.) '''Kevin: '''What are you two? '''Lady Purple: '''I'm Lady Purple. '''Purple Demon: '''and I am the Purple Demon. The other two alternate versions of Lorcan Darcy. '''Nazz: '''Lorcan? There's more of him? Impossible. He died. '''Lady Purple: '''We sensed that he still alive. He survived the explosion. More Lorcans appeared (Everyone are having lunch, Shaggy, Scooby, Jughead and the Storiverse Lorcan are eating in the kitchen. Velma, Dilton and the Original Lorcan are investigating the multiverse of all other Lorcans.) '''Original Lorcan: '''Outstanding, A multiple universes of me. '''Velma: '''Dinkeys, so that's why there are more than two. '''Dilton: '''So, there's you, Pokemon Destiny Lorcan, Storiverse Lorcan, Spider-Lorcan, Red Eagle and the new Lorcan? '''Original Lorcan: '''Two more has arrived. Lady Purple and Purple Demon. '''Tales of Three Faces' Lorcan: '''I don't think so. (Another Lorcan or "Number 6" appeared unlike the other boy Lorcans, she is a ordinary teenage girl with a Pikachu. She has an LGBT issue who became an agressive teenage girl who overcome her phobias.) '''Original Lorcan: '''Number 6, welcome to the Storiverse, our meeting point. '''Tales of Three Faces' Lorcan: '''Thanks. How do we get here from our universes? '''Original Lorcan: '''Ghost Mimes. We must team up with the Mystery Inc. The Cult of the Ghost Mimes Alexandra Cabot meets Lorcan (Alexandra sees Lorcan looking at the key while sitting on the beach.) Lorcan's past The first Ghost Mime unmasked Lorcan overcomes his fear Mystery Man kidnapped the girls Mystery Man revealed Rescuing the Girls Lorcan vs the second Ghost Mime Into the Lorcan-Verse Fred's trap The Second Ghost Mime unmasked (The girls arrived with the alternative Lorcans where Fred's trap to catch the second Ghost Mime has worked. Lorcan was glad to help Fred.) '''Fred: '''Let's see who's this second Ghost Mime. (Fred removed the mask and the culprit is none other than Jake Thompson, Lorcan's former best friend. Everyone is shocked, The Mystery Inc, Archie and his friends, the Pussycats, the Eds, the Kids, the Kankers and the multiple versions of Lorcan.) '''Everyone: '''Jake Thompson?! '''Lorcan: Jakester? Why man? Jake: '''Because you got me expelled for bullying! Thanks to you, My father has disowned me. I wanted to kill you! But once when I found out about the Lorcan-Verse. I built the collider and bring the Lorcans here. Imagine my joy when I've found out that the device work! With that, I wanted to use my ultra ray to end you! '''Fred: So that's why you stole the necklace from the jewelry store! Jake: That's right. And i would've got away if it weren't for you meddling mystery solvers and your crazy dog! (Jake attempt to escape but the Original Lorcan knocked him out.) Purple Warrior: Amazing Original. Storiverse Lorcan: Nice going dude. Ending Scooby-Doo: Scooby Dooby Doo!!